


[Gift] Happy birthday Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

by fishupie



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gift, because you killed me 100 times with that fic, you're welcome danna this is payback for the alvin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishupie/pseuds/fishupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaaaaa<br/>what the heck is julius's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Gift] Happy birthday Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelDanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/gifts).



Full size here > http://sta.sh/0v9nvh5l280

Sorry it looks messy up close I was half asleep when I lined it..

Happy birthday sweetie!!


End file.
